Baila, Baila!
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: Who among these handsome men--Ryo, Seiji, and Shuten--will win Nastie's dance... and HEART? My first fic with local color with Filipino lines . Please R&R! Enjoy! DISCONTINUED


(_**Disclaimer: **I do not own YST nor RW, they are owned by Sunrise. Neither do I own the characters of the original series. Wish ko lang.)_

_(**Author's Notes: **This is my second work, hope you'll like it! It's NastiexRyo, NastiexSeiji, NastiexShuten. It's up to you who's better! And please let me share this story with our own local color, which is in Filipino. Don't worry, they have some translations, so please R&R! Thanks! NO FLAMING, PLEASE!)_

**BAILA, BAILA!**

**Capitulo Uno: RYO**

EEENNNGGG...

The sound of the door made one of the young Troopers awake. For this guy, the creak of a door makes him disturbed. There is no idea why he hates that, especially at this very morning--6 AM, to be exact.

Tiptoing downstairs, the bluegray-haired Chinese young man peeked on who is at the door. Clenching his fists, he thought that someone who is undesirable was entering their humble abode: the Yagyu Manor.

But his misthoughts slightly passed away as he saw who is really at the door.

"...Thank you..." the familiar voice of a young woman echoed outside while getting inside the house.

He sighed, thanking himself that it is not a morning thief but rather a familiar figure of a young woman of twenty. Yes, her brown hair can be easily recognized by the young Chinese man. Upon entering the house, the young lady has a beautifully-sealed pink envelope on her hand.

Curious of the envelope she's holding, theman decided to greet her and at the same time ask her what she is holding.

"Mornin' _Ate_ Nastie!" while going down for early breakfast.

"Ei, Good morning, Shu!" her greeting in return, "It's a miracle that you're early today..."

"Mind if I tell ya?" with a morning yawn.

"Lemme guess... your stomach probably have told you to get up early, am I right?"

"Well, that's one..."

"...And what's the other one?"

Nastie, then, noticed Shu's ashblue eyes fixing on the pink envelope, thus she got what he was trying to say. "So you want to know what's this I'm holding..." waving the envelope.

"Haven't ya open it yet?"

"Not yet... I'm still wondering where this came from..."

"Ain't ya gonna open it?" with a little grin.

Hearing the question, Nastie felt that Shu wanted to know what is in the envelope. Raising her eyebrows, "Ei, _ano ka, sinuswerte?_ (What are you, lucky enough?) You might just taking a chance to know!"

"Ei-ei-ei! I thought ya hate secrets! Why wouldn't ya tell me?"

"And WHY?"

"Umm... well... nothin'! An' what's wrong with that? I just wanna know, so..."

Nastie decided to open the envelope to see it. Shu became more eager to see it as he tried to peek into the envelope just a little. But Nastie would not let him. The more he wanted to peek, the farther she goes away with it.

"Why don't ya tell me???" he demanded, "Uy, _baka love letter yan! Ikaw, ah!_ (It might be a love letter!) If I know, at this moment, someone's already turnin' red with JEALOUSY!"

She turned to Shu with an angry face, "Won't ya snap out of it?" and she went away a little.

"I just wanna peek a little! PUH-LEEEEZE!"

"No way!"

"_Asus... sabi na,_ (I mean it!) A LOVE LETTER!" then, unmindful of the scandal he will make in the house, "GUYS! WAKE UP! GUESS WHAT: _ATE_ NASTIE JUST GOT A LO..."

Nastie immediately covered Shu's mouth, "_Yang bibig mo, pag di ka tumigil..._ (That mouth of yours, if you don't stop...)" she whispered to him in a grumble.

And because of what the hard-headed Chinese young man did that morning, the rest of the Troopers finally have gone out from their beds and went down thinking that there's something 'chaotic' going on. The moment that she was worrying about.

"_'No ba yan!_ (Whatta heck's that?)" the voice of the blonde young man boomed in, "_Aga-aga, ingay-ingay!_ (So early yet so noisy!)"

"Yeah..." the auburn-haired young man joined in with a yawn, "And I know who's ruining this BEAUTIFUL morning..."

This made Nastie a little upset on Shu. "_Tignan mo tuloy ginawa mo!_ (Look what you've done!)" she whispered to him with a raised eyebrow, "You've just disturbed someone!"

"Hey..." he glomped, "I'm sorry! It's just that I wanna know 'bout it, too!"

"Well why don't you just wait, then? I could still tell you about it right after I had read it!"

"_Ano ba kasi yan?_ (What really is that?)" the auburn man asked.

"I'll tell you if you behave, okay?" Nastie gave a condition, "Or you will have NO BREAKFAST if you don't!"

That awful statement made Shu a little panicked, "OH, NO, NOT BREAKFAST!" he cried, "_Magpapakamatay ako_ (I'll kill myself) if I didn't chomp even a single breadstick!"

"_Kaya nga_ (So that's whay) so you have to get hold of yourselves first!" she commanded.

"YES, MA'AM..." the three chorused as they were looking for their seats.

Finally Nastie has the chance to look at the motive of the pink envelope. She read it silently. The others were now in their seats waiting for her to speak. Especially Shu. _Kanina pa siya nangangati sa kahihintay._ (He turned itchy waiting)

A little minute later, Nastie paused a little then she put the envelope in her pocket. This made the others glomped with 'excitement'. "_Ano na?_ (What now?)" Shu asked a little excited.

But before she could answer, he noticed the three young men looking at her with eagerness. "Where's Ryo?" she asked, "I thought only Touma is the sleepyhead in here..."

"_Sabi na nga ba, eh..._ (I really knew it)" Shu uttered, "_Si Ryo ang uunahin n'ya, eh!_ (Ryo will be her first priority!)"

"That's not it..." Nastie glared at him, "What's wrong looking for him, _aber_? (anyway?)"

This made the other two pissed off. "_Tumigil ka na nga!_ (Stop that already!)" Shin warned his bestfriend, "The more you will just force _Ate_ Nastie, the LONGER we will wait! Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't!" his snappy answer. Frustrated, "_Sige na, sige na, tatahimik na nga po, tatahimik na..._ (Alright, alright, I'll be quiet now, I'll be quiet...)"

And Seiji just gave a big sigh on that.

Nastie, too, made a heavy sigh before telling the news to everyone. Finally she spoke. After all they cannot wait longer for breakfast. "Okay... that was an invitation from the Party Committee of the University... they just invited me for a dinner-dance a week from now because the Literature Department was holding its Diamond Anniversary..."

"Really?" Shin amazed.

"...And the invitation even said that I could bring anyone I like as long as they're my friends..."

Hearing what she just said, Shu looked to her with puppy-eyes. She easily got what he wanted to say. "Well... in that case..."

"What's wrong?" Shu asked timidly, "_Kami ba... di mo rin kami friends nina Pareng Shin?_ (Aren't we, too, your friends?)"

"_Hoy!_" Seiji called his attention, "_Yang tanong mo, di ka ba nahihiya n'yan?_ (Your question, aren't you ashamed?) Nastie has just been invited and yet _makikisawsaw ka pa?_ (you'll just join in that easy?)"

"What's wrong with my question, blondie?" he turned to him with a pissed face.

"I'm just trying to tell you that it's not good to interrupt someone while she's not finish with her talk..." he casually replied.

"_Ang tanong ko ang sagutin mo!_ (Just answer my question!)" Shu got up, still glaring at Seiji, "What's WRONG with my question?"

"I've already answered you" he got up, too, with a serious face, "Are you just deaf or numb?"

"WHAT DID YA SAY???"

"You don't have to shout. I'm just doing my part as the holder of Korin no Yoroi, so..."

"An' so what's the darn connection between an unanswered question an' yer powers, _aber?_ (anyway?)"

"Simple! It holds the virtue of courtesy! Just as I'm doing right now!"

"So what? _Ano na ngayon ang gusto mong palabasin?_ (What do you want to say?)"

Seeing the two already having a debate, Shin stopped them immediately or it will just turn into a _sabungan_ (cockfight). "_O, awat na,_ people! (Stop it now, people!) You might just end that with a deathmatch, _mahirap na..._ (it will be hard...)"

Good thing the two stopped quarrelling and decided to sit down.

"_Naman!_ (Good Grief!) _Parang_ invitation _lang eh..._ (It's just an invitation...)" Shin continued.

Nastie just sighed. "Guys..." with a calm tone, sitting in a free couch, "_Puwede ba namang hindi kayo isama?_ (It's not right that you'll not invited) Of course, I'll take you there! What's with our three-year friendship, anyway?"

Hearing her decision, Shu jumped with delight, "YESSSSS!!!!!!!!"

Shin just grinned at him, "_Asus..._ I know what that big YES mean..."

The two chuckled as if they got what Shin supposed to mean.

Noticing their chukles, Shu fowned a bit, "What's so funny? _Me dumi ba 'ko sa mukha?_ (Do I have dirt on my face?)"

Their chuckles grew into burst of laughter, thus resulting to another Trooper to go downstairs. to see what is happening.

* * *

It has been a month after the famed Samurai Troopers claimed their new yoroi from Suzunagi. After that incident, they still retained their quiet lives together in Nastie's mansion, though a few changes occured in them. Jun, the youngest of their _barkada_, finally reunited with his parents and thus he seldom visits the house, since he is already in grade five in a local elementary school in Toyama. The five warriors, once called little boys have already grown up into young adults facing some of the challenges every college student face. Touma Hashiba successfully entered Tokyo University where he get Aeronautic Science. Seiji Date finally inherited their family dojo as its new master, and as of now he is teaching some children the art of kendo, particularly young girls. (_wala pa ring pagbabago! _( it didn't change at all!)) Shin Mouri, together with his finally-married sister and his brother-in-law, runs their pottery business in his hometown, and now prepares to go to England this summer for his schooling. Shu Lei Fan became the master of their restaurant business along with his parents. And Ryo Sanada, already living in Tokyo for his college with his pet white tiger, was making a living by being a volunteer firefighter in the town. Nastie, meanwhile,will soon to succeed her late grandfather as Literature Professor, but right now she's finishing her degree at Toyama University.

Though they have different lives, they are still together, literally or not. They are the Samurai Troopers, after all.

As for now they are still waiting for another trouble to occur, in case there will be. They accept again their fate because they believe that the fight is not yet over. There is still more to come. Until the time they will retire and wait for the next generation of Troopers to succeed.

And of course, they are busy with their public... and private lives...

* * *

"_'No na naman kababalaghang nangyayari d'yan?_ (What's the commotion this time?)" the raven-haired young man asked, scratching his head while going down. "Don't tell me Shu's startin' again!"

"_Anong ako?_ (Who? Me?)" the victim turned to him with a frown, "But I'm the victim here, y'know???"

The laughing still didn't stop, except Seiji, seeing the comrade already awake, "Good Morning, Ryo!" he greeted. But seeing the troopermate's dragged hair, "_Pare, mahangin ba sa loob?_ (Is it windy inside?)" for that, he started to laugh once more.

And like Shu, Ryo also turned blank, "Ei... I thought you're laughin' at HIM?" pointing to the poor Chinese man.

"See that, pare?" Shu turned to him with pity, "They're talkin' 'bout ya a while ago!"

"By the way," Shin joined in, "_Ba't ngayon ka lang?_ (Why you came here just now?)"

"Sorry... That Touma. I've been there for a century just to wake him up!"

"_Wag ka nang umasang magigising yon agad!_ (Don't expect that he will be easily wake up!)" Seiji said, "You know his ideal waking time: 11 AM, hear that?"

"Agh..." puzzled, he decided to ask Nastie, "What're ya talkin' 'bout, anyway?"

Nastie stopped laughing at Ryo's question. "Oh... It's just an invitation from the University. It's the Diamond Anniversary of the Literature department and of course, being its student, I was invited. And... I was also thinking about taking you to the party, well, just for fun! Wanna come?"

Hearing the invitation, Ryo suddenly became silent.

"What's wrong?" Shin asked.

"I... I'm sorry..." his reply, "I can't come with ya, guys..."

"An' WHY not???" Shu asked him confrontally.

"And we thought you have a day-off at the day of the party?" Shin asked leaning in a couch.

But Ryo kept shaking his head, "Sorry _talaga_, (really) I can't come. I've somethin' important to do..."

"Sus!" Shu spoofed off, "_Ang sabihin mo, NAHIHIYA ka lang ke Ate!_ (What ya really wanna say's that you're so SHY on Nastie!) _Wag ka nang pakipot pa d'yan, oy!_ (Don't ya dare to hide!) I know you wanna come, too, but ya can't 'coz you're IN-Love with her! Right, guys?"

But instead of cheering with him, Shin just elbowed him on his stomach.

"Aw!" he growled, "Why'd ya do that for???"

"_Kanina ka pa, eh!_ (You've doing it ever since!)" Shin hissed, "Don't you realized that you're hurting someone?"

"H-ha?" then he looked around, "W-who?"

Tired of his ignorance, his bestfriend just sighed, "Man, ain't you sooo dumb..."

"_Sino nga???_ (Who the hell's he???)" he demanded.

It was only then that Nastie turned red. Ryo still maintain his silence...

...And it was then that Shu finally noticed Seiji's sudden silence.

Blinking with wonder, "H-hey... _Parang me dumating na anghel, ah..._ (Seems like there's an angel passed by...)"

The whole hall became as quiet as a wake service. But Shu's face retained his dumbness.

Then Ryo spoke up, "I'm really sorry... Guys, I didn't mean to spoil yer party, but sorry, man, I'm busy... Just ask Touma instead. He might get interest'd..."

And he rushed upstairs to dress up for another work at the town firestation.

Unknown to Shu and Shin, Nastie turned her eyes on theTrooper of Rekkawith pity. She knows that in his eyes, he really wanted to join them. But them, what makes him to prevent him from joining them to the party? She wondered as she looked at him while reaching upstairs.

But unknown to Nastie, a lavender eye was gazing at her with sadness since they talked about the party. A beautiful lavender eye mistakenly identified as possessed by a demon lovingly looking at her but with sheer pain. The reason for such lovely, but sad eyes is a secret that he is keeping ever since he met her three years ago.

And the two just looked at the three stiffened people with blank face...

* * *

Dressing for work, Ryo kept his silence about joining. But deep in his heart... he wanted to, but he could not. Now the question is: what prevents him from going? Is it because, as what Shu said, he is so shy at Nastie? But what makes him shy about her?

He froze for a while.

He analyzed his previous action. Upon realizing it, he suddenly turned red! "But... why... why is it I'm feeling this way... ever since? And why is it that she looked at me like that?... Maybe..." and continued to dress up, "Maybe she's upset that I can't go with them... But why will she be so upset on me? What will I explain to her, then?"

Later, someone peeked at the door.

"Umm... Ryo?"

A known female voice.

He suddenly turned red when someone called his name. He turned around. His tanned cheeks became visibly red whe he saw in the flesh...

"_A...Ate_ Nastie... _ikaw pala..._ (so it's you...)" his voice a little shaky, "Anythin' wrong?"

"Wouldn't you have your breakfast?" she asked in her normal tone.

"Umm... Later, I'll just eat a li'l then I hafta go early..."

"But aren't you tired of your job?"

Surprised by her question, "Ha? Me? Tired? Man, no! I'm actually enjoyin' it!"

"_Kasi, alam mo..._ (you know...), you've eating a little nowadays. _Baka makapekto sa pag-aaral mo_ (it might affect your studies) and at the same time your job..."

Already finished getting ready for work, he turned to her, "...Thanks, _Ate_. I appreciate your concern. But don't worry 'bout me! _Kaya ko naman sarili ko, eh!_ (I can handle myself!)"

"_Siguro nga kaya mo..._ (maybe you can) but what I'm worrying about you the most is that you almost have no time for yourself..."

He turned stern, "Are ya tryin' to say's that I already have no time for ev'ryone here?"

"N-no... that's not what I mean, but..."

"Ate..." he went near him with a sigh, "_Katulad pa rin ako ng dati_ (I'm still like that). Of course, why must I forget about ya? I'm doin' this to train myself like I'm trainin' with Kaos years ago..."

She turned silent.

"And... I'm really sorry for dissappointin' ya a while ago. It's just that I'm busy, that's why..."

"Busy for what?"

Strucked by Nastie's question, Ryo decided not to answer it but...

"I... I..."

"You what?"

"I... I just don't wanna give ya a headache, that's all..."

And he went out of the room, away from Nastie's succeeding questions on him, went down for little breakfast.

Nastie, then, was left silent and thinking of what the young Rekka bearer was trying to tell... aside that she noticed his cheeks blushing. But she cannot tell that he has a fever at that moment, for he doesn't show signs of dizziness and pain...

...But his heart does.

* * *

Racing down to the dining table, Ryo's heart pounded wildly as he still remembered Nastie's worried face that he left upstairs. Still blushing red with that reason, "What's happenin' to me..." Sweat rolled down on his face, "Why's it I'm feelin' like this? Why's it that she's so concerned 'bout me? I saw her blushin' when she talk'd to me... Why..."

He finally reached the dining hall where three of the Troopers are already taking their breakfast. And Touma--as usual--still in bed like dead. Shu was noisily eating contrast to the two well-mannered warriors...

...But Seiji seemed to be more quiet.

"_Kain na, p're!_ (Eat, man!)" Shu invited him, "Here, havva seat!"

Ryo just took two pieces of french toast and helped himself. He didn't mind eating while standing. "Don't tell me that _yan lang ang kakainin mo!_ (you'll eat only that!)" he uttered while having a full mouth.

"Your manners, Shu..." Shin whispered to him. But he didn't mind. So he decided not to interrupt his breakfast.

Prior that Ryo only ate two pieces of toast, Seiji suddenly got up from his seat, "I'm through..." he told them.

"What???" Shu was surprised. Seeing his food almost untouched, "An' yet ya almost didn't touched yer food! Man! Why's it that all the people here are on the diet?"

Not minding Shu's reaction, Seiji just went away with a silent face.

"Is there anything wrong?" Shin didn't hesitate to ask.

"Nothing..." he simply replied, "_Wala lang akong gana ngayon..._ (I don't have an appetite today...)" Later he turned to Ryo with a different mask: a serious, a little angsty one.

Ryo just blinked when he stared at him. "_Bakit, pare? Me dumi ba ako sa mukha?_ (Why, man? Do I have a dirt on my face?)" touching his face hoping to find a spot.

"_...Wala..._ (Nothing...)" again, his simple reply, and he finally walked away.

The remaining three went blank. Shu and Shin looked at each other, whereas Ryo was wildly blank, unable to get why the Trooper of Korin looked at him like he wanted to KILL him.

His heart intrigued with several mysteries on that day. Adding up in his consciouness is the way Seiji looked at him. _Was there's somethin' wrong I've done to him?_

"Uy, Ryo!" Shu called him, "Somethin's wrong?"

"H-ha...?"

"Don't tell me you're actin' strangely, too! That invitation just make ya a little bit weird since!"

"I have to agree with Shu," Shin entered in, "Why, man? Do you have any problems with Nastie or Seiji nowadays?"

Surprised by Shin's question, still he tried to act like nothing happened, but the truth he can't. "I... I dunno... those two were strange today... but I can't get it why is it in my concern 'bout them... I dunno..."

"I think I'm startin' to get it, man..." Shu concluded.

"Hey..." Shin snapped out, "Just don't dare to tease him again, understand?"

'Hey, man, what's harmin' with a question, anyway?"

"Okay, Shu..." Ryo sighed, "What did ya get?"

"_Hindi kaya..._ (Isn't that...) _Ate_ Nastie has a CRUSH on ya?"

"WHAT???" the two chorused.

"And _Pareng_ Seiji's a bit JEALOUS of ya? And admit it, man: YA ALSO HAVE A CRUSH ON _ATE_ NASTIE!"

"That's it!!!" Shin pissed off and turned an angry seagreen eyes on his Chinese bestfriend, "I've warned ya a hundred timed not to mess yer question!"

"But isn't that TRUE???" upon uttering it, the Trooper of Suiko angrilly covered his bestfriend's mouth, preventing him from spreading the _tsismis_ (rumor).

...That made Ryo more silent.

Putting the last piece of toast away from his hand, he suddenly walked out, with a silent, yet upset face. He continuously walked to the open door for work.

Shu, still unaware of what he had done, turned more blank, that made his bestfiend finally blow up, "Congratulations, man!" he ironically jerked out, "You've just ruined a beautiful friendship..." throwing the napkin into the table, he left also his unfinished breakfast.

The Trooper of Kongo is the only one left, still blank. But unable to get the whole picture, he, too, turned cross.

"WHATTA HECK'S GOIN' ON HERE???"

Unknowingly, the blonde samurai has just heard everything...

And Touma, the Trooper of Tenku, still on his bed, ASLEEP.

A beautiful morning (and friendship) was ruined just because of that heavenly-scented, beautifully-crafted pink envelope...

_next capitulo: SEIJI_

* * *

_(Please wait for the next chapter! Man, I wish you could understand it... Don't worry, people, there's a lot of translation here, though some don't have, yet... Don't worry. I'll put it in soon! Please R&R! Thanks!)_


End file.
